


Christmas at Sun Meadow

by cozy_downpour



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Nudism, Nudist, Nudity, Smut, christmas fics, holiday fics, idk what else to say other than this is a product of my insane mind, ski lodge, there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_downpour/pseuds/cozy_downpour
Summary: It was an honest mistake. She’d forgotten her glasses and figured she’s booked ski resorts so many times that it’s not quite rocket science. Megan did say it was one of the first resorts on the list.But boy was she wrong.
Relationships: Christen press/ Tobin heath, Preath - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135
Collections: Preathfics Winter 2020 Collection





	Christmas at Sun Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what my mind was thinking  
> Merry Christmas y'all!

It was an honest mistake. She’d forgotten her glasses and figured she’s booked ski resorts so many times that it’s not quite rocket science. Megan did say it was one of the first resorts on the list.

But boy was she wrong. 

“Nudist?! Are you kidding me, Tobin?!” Christen exclaims as she brushes cool powdery snow off her coat sleeves outside the front of the resort. The sign in front of them read  _ “Mt. Spokane Ski Resort from Sun Meadow Resort: a family nudist experience” _

Tobin lowered her gaze to look away from the photo attached to it of a nude man with his wife. She adjusts her beanie lower on her head as if it could hide her reddening face. 

“Well, we won’t be seeing anything we haven’t—”

“Okay, first of all, neither of us is going around here naked. And secondly, I don’t want to see others naked. Just my girlfriend.” Christen interjects, crossing her arms. This was supposed to be a quiet Christmas getaway with their friends joining in two days’ time driving up California through Oregon to Washington. “Especially because you know Megan would do it.” 

Tobin lets out a hearty chuckle at her girlfriend, knowing that she was correct. Megan Rapinoe would take any chance to prance around in a birthday suit even 6 months from the day of. She shifts her weight between her snow boot covered feet as the snow starts really coming down. 

“I think we oughta go in Chris. Maybe they have a cancellation policy and we can go somewhere up the road? They can’t be the only ski resort in town.” Tobin suggests, tilting her head. Christen, shivering, shakes her head. 

“You go inside and fix what you did. I’m not stepping foot in a nudist resort. Besides it's the weekend of Christmas, you know everything else is booked.” She says stubbornly, frustrated at the mix-up. The wind picks up across the mountain, rattling Christen under her layers and pushing her forward. Tobin grabs her arm, anchoring her down. She cocks an eyebrow at the younger woman. 

“My love, please come inside and stand by the fireplace while I fix my fuck up.” Tobin sings as she opens the heavy door of the resort. She’s worried about the southern Californian catching frostbite out here in the elements. Just another reason that a nudist resort in the middle of winter sounds awful. 

It opens up to a small lobby decorated like a lodge usually is, with some small dining areas, rental shops for ski gear, and cozy couches for lounging. Christen makes her way to the couches in front of the fireplace, glad that it was empty for the time being. The place was also littered with photos of nudists having fun building snowmen, skiing, and enjoying warm mugs of cocoa. She’s careful not to touch the furniture more than she has to, far too aware naked butts have probably been on them. 

Now it must be said though that Christen Press is not a prude. She’s uncomfortable because of her belief in order, and rules. Prudish ideas of modesty and disgust around sexual acts were certainly not at the forefront of her mind. Christen is even aware of other culture’s beliefs around nudity. However, the law dictates that people should be clothed in public. And as much of a rebellious streak, she had within herself, Christen could not imagine a ski resort being the best place to indulge in freedom from the ‘oppression’ of clothing. 

Tobin rings a bell at the front desk, looking around for staff. She pulls out her phone while she waits, pulling off her gloves with her teeth. Megan sent hourly updates as Sue drove. 

_ Pinoe: left mammers rn! The next pit stop is Portland to grab Kling :) can’t wait to see you two!!!!!! _

Tobin debates on breaking the news to Megan about the lodge but decides against it. This is what she got for saying she’d book all of their rooms and have them just Venmo them back. It was a Christmas gift she had said... _ some gift alright _ . 

“Oh?! You two must be the Heath party, I’m sorry we were doing some bingo in the back!” A large older man with a graying beard comes behind the front desk with a cheery smile. Tobin licks her chapped lips, trying not to think about how he was shirtless and likely pantless. 

“Hi, we’re the first two of the Heath party but actually it seems there was a mix up in resorts—-”

“A tale as old as time my dear. But I ask you and your friend this— what is it about the freedom that makes you shake your head in disbelief? Is our natural self offensive or has culture told you that it is so?” He interjects, leaving Tobin open-mouthed and red in the face. The brunette leans over the table. 

“I have a very unhappy girlfriend right over there uh, sir,” Tobin fumbles around for a name but realizes he has no name tag on his furry chest. “And while I appreciate the whole revolution thing you’re trying here, she isn’t too pleased I accidentally booked about 8 people to a nudist resort for Christmas.” 

The man takes a deep breath in, stepping back. He can tell Tobin is getting irate, and it isn’t his first rodeo with angered guests. 

“I know you two won’t be pleased but we don’t have a refund policy. It started draining us of money. We encourage you to read the fine print before you pay next time. However, we can’t force you two to be as free as us, so to say.” He chuckles, seeing Christen sitting on the couch with her spine straight up. She wasn’t comfortable and he could tell from a mile away. “Listen, Ms. Heath, complimentary breakfast and your first rental skis or boards are on us. For the entire party once they arrive. You don’t have to be nude. We still appreciate you being here, I love these mountains. I’ve lived here since I was a kid. The snow is fresh. Stay the week. I promise we don’t bite.” 

Tobin looks into the man’s pleading eyes and then back around at the lobby. It definitely needed repairs on some painting like the handrails up to the elevator and the stairs. A few dining tables were chipped over time. A stain on a rug. 

“Okay. We’ll check-in.” She says hesitantly, praying that she can get Christen to agree. Tobin turns to face her fiancee with a sheepish ‘I’m sorry’ smile. “Chris? Baby, can you go get some of our bags out while I check us in?”

Christen pulls herself from the couch, shaking her head. “I swear Tobin, I should have never left you in charge of any of this.” She mutters on her way up to the counter. “Are you not offering a refund on our booking?” she asks with a stern tone. The man raises his hands to plead with Christen. 

“Chris is it? My name is Rafael, I’m the manager on duty and I co-own this place. I already explained to your uh partner here--”

“ _ Fiancee _ .” Christen interrupts, and Tobin places her hand on her shoulder, pressing down gently. Christen takes a deep breath, knowing that Tobin was signaling for her to calm down. Rafael nods, having heard her. 

“Your fiancee and I spoke. I no longer offer refunds because we’re such an often mistake people make when booking a resort. I’ve had parents threaten to sue saying this isn’t a family environment, and others say that we taint the mountains up here. There’s no need for you to go nude here. You just have to respect those that are.” He explains passionately, his brows creasing as he explains the situation. Christen places her hand on the little desktop, nodding as Tobin’s thumb rubbed at a knot in her shoulder. 

“I think I’ve overreacted a bit, I’m sorry.” Rafael smiles at Christen’s honesty and nods to Tobin who had already expected that. Tobin couldn’t say she blamed Christen for being frustrated that the lodge wasn’t what they expected, knowing that she hates her plans going awry. 

“We’re completely family-friendly and always have been. For me, nudity is just about being at peace with your body. I didn’t like mine much. I constantly went up and down as a wrestler. But I’m forced to face it every day, I grew to love it. And being a naturist, or nudist here allows me to explore that. Our core beliefs aren’t sexual in nature, which is why this is a family-friendly resort. What you do in your own home, or with other members here is a different story. But the core rules are to respect everyone’s body. This is how our maker made us, and we refuse to cover that up.” The two women watch with widened eyes at Rafael’s story, feeling both of their cheeks light up in shame. Shame that they judged this poor man and his resort without a second thought. Christen worries her lip between her two front teeth before speaking up.

“We were quick to judge this space, Rafael. Truly, I hate being the reason why someone’s upset. We’ll take your offer and check-in, and my  _ fiancee _ will grab the bags,” She says pointedly to Tobin who was readjusting her beanie. The brunette shakes her head, rolling her eyes at her fiancee whom she knew was going to ask her to grab the bags. She throws up a shaka, then runs out to the parking lot where they left their bags in the car. Rafael quickly enters in their information, pulling up the reservation. He checks the two of them in, leaving a note for the others in their party to be arriving soon. 

“You both get suite 77 which has a queen-sized bed and a view of the slopes. Here’s the key, feel free to call any time for something. We do have a little kitchen cafe that makes waffles in the morning. Oh and I almost forgot, for those that celebrate Christmas we do have mini trees in each room. As well as Menorahs by the door if you wish to light them for Hanukkah. Our big tree is getting cut down today! Should be in the lobby by sundown. Then we do a little lighting ceremony around 8 pm.”

Christen thanks him and grabs the key, waving at Tobin with it as she comes in and he slides back into the rec room. “Got our key. Let’s get up there,”

Tobin grins, handing-off a couple of bags to Christen and making a hasty walk to the elevator. “Look, Chris, I’m really sorry about this mix-up. I should have taken my time when reserving, you were right. Take away my reservation privileges for the next trip. Give them to Megan. I screwed up.” She says as they shuffle inside. Christen shakes her head, pulling her fiancee closer and kissing her chapped lips softly. 

“When will you learn to use chapstick I swear Tobin Powell…” She mutters, going in for a second kiss. “And look, it’s worked out. We’re spending a Christmas weekend at a ski lodge for nudists. Could have been worse like a sex cult or something.”

“You think I’m so irresponsible I could have reserved us for a sex cult?”

“I don’t know Tobin, you booked us for a nudist resort. It’s a low bar!”

-

“Chris, I’ll turn the heat up if you want me to! Just ask baby,” Tobin chuckles as she kisses Christen’s forehead while they lay curled up side by side in bed with the TV playing SportsCenter on low. The darker-skinned woman mumbles a cute, pouty, “no” to which Tobin sighs. She can feel the goosebumps starting on Christen’s back, and knows how cold she can get. They had checked in, gotten up to the room, and then decided to be couch potatoes until Megan got in. They’d go to the slopes tomorrow when it’s clear out. There were definitely enough board games and card games to play around the fireplace for the night while they wait for everyone to arrive.

Tobin’s phone starts screeching, immediately eliciting daggers from Christen’s cloudy, sleepy, green eyes. “It’s Pinoe,” She says, turning on her side to grab it and answer the damn noisy thing. 

“ _ Heath, what the hell did you do _ ?”

“Megan. Look there was a mistake-” Tobin can hardly get a word out before Megan Rapinoe is shouting in her ear. And rightfully so. I mean she did book them at a nudist resort, and not tell the gang until they arrived. Tobin knows she deserves every ounce of disbelief served up to her. 

“A mistake. A mistake oh right that’s why I’m standing outside of a nudist resort with my fiancee, looking at a sign with a man’s giant schlong on it. Way to kill the mood. Could you have at least done like a lesbian resort?” 

“I can’t recreate the island of Sappho on a whim, Megan!” Tobin whines, swinging her legs out of the bed and going to the window. She can see Megan and Sue down below them, with a couple more bags of luggage than they needed. She can also spot the figure of Kling under two duffle bags half her height.

“So, I’m supposed to just check in here and strip? Are you and Pressy in your birthday suits? Listen I love you guys, but if I have to see Press’s perfect tits this weekend as Christ himself is born I-”

“ _ MEGAN _ !” Tobin says firmly. “Get your ass inside and check in. We’re in room 77, you’re across the hall in 65.” She hangs up with a sigh. 

“So. Pinoe arrived.” Christen commented, sliding on a pair of sweats over her long socks to keep warm. Tobin throws her phone down dramatically, rolling her eyes. 

“Am I going to be attacked for this every time someone checks in?” She asks, brown eyes wide with bashful annoyance. Christen saunters over, climbing into Tobin’s lap with her legs around her hips. 

“I mean you did book us at the nudist resort for Christmas Tobes,” She chuckles, kissing her cheek. “Just wait until Ali and Ash get here.”

Tobin groans, hanging her head on Christen’s shoulder. “I’m not gonna live this down.” 

They both go downstairs to greet Megan, Sue, and Meghan and help them with their overpacked luggage. Tobin takes a suitcase, Christen takes a duffle off of Kling’s shoulders so she can make it into the elevator. 

-

The group has dinner later that night at the little cafe inside the resort. Dinner time has brought everyone out of their rooms so to speak, and for once they’re not alone in the resort. There are quite a few couples and their babies, some young college students, and an elderly couple. All nude.

“So...walk us through this again?” Sue asks as she sits down beside her fiancee, facing Tobin at the end of the table. “You accidentally reserved this because it was late and you didn’t wear your glasses?”

“Well...I mean that’s the short version. Yeah.” Tobin sheepishly replies as she pulls open a plastic menu, and pushes her glasses up on her nose. The real story was a bit more explicit. She had meant to reserve this months ago, really she had but everything got so busy with the NWSL season and it sort of slipped away from her…

_ “You—know—that I can’t- stand you in- my jersey,” Tobin panted out as she sank her teeth into Christen’s delicate neck. Her hands scrambled for the hem of the jersey, pulling her fiancée in towards her chest. Christen’s whimpers do nothing to break the heat of the moment, making Tobin more desperate with each cry.  _

_ “Wanted to put on a show for you babe,” Christen breathed out into Tobin’s chest. She tugged at the sweatshirt, sighing. “You always, cover up— the best,” She mumbled while peeling it off of Tobin, revealing the woman’s bare breasts. Tobin looks a bit shy under Christen’s gaze, her cheeks pink and her shoulders hunched in so that her arms somewhat crossed over her chest.  _

_ Christen gently pried back her arms, shaking her head at her fiancée. “They’re so cute Tobes, you know that,” she croons, her hands gently massaging her breasts.  _

_ Tobin’s head falls back and she finds Christen’s head pushing her down to face her nipples. Christen licks gently at a perky pink one, her left hand still curling around the other cream colored breast. She leaves a hickey on the underside.  _

_ “Chris,” she hisses her name, hands in Christen’s hair pulling tighter at the curls. “Fuck baby,”  _

_ Tobin let out a loud moan as Christen’s mouth returned to her nipple, her left hand teasing the already wet crotch in her sweatpants. Her right-hand snakes up to Tobin’s mouth, trying to shush her. They’re at Christen’s apartment in Utah, and a very cross Rachel Corsie is not the best in the morning after a very loud night.  _

_ “Can’t wait to have you all to myself in a few weeks,” Christen sighed. Tobin’s eyes lit up and she bit her lip.  _

_ “Oh yeah?” She says shakily, unsure exactly what Christen is talking about. Christen’s hand kept running back and forth over her, feeling the fabric dampen.  _

_ “Mmhmm, you and me in the ski resort. No roommates, no schedules. Our neighbors that weekend will have to just deal with the noise.” She grinned, green eyes blazing. Except. Well, Christen had just reminded Tobin that she hadn’t booked the resort yet.  _

_ “Fuck!”  _

“I swear if we hadn’t gotten that vision test she would have crashed her car years ago-”

“Hey!” Tobin cries indignantly at Megan’s remark, rolling her eyes. “You’re so dramatic, I’m not even a bad driver!” 

“You weren’t the ones in her car at UNC,” Kling speaks up, a brow raised. “We nearly died—!” 

“But we didn’t!” Tobin argues, feeling Christen’s hand on her thigh under the cafe table. It was just a warm squeeze, reminding her that she’s there. 

“Tobes has to be better than this lunatic,” Sue says, jabbing her elbow at Megan who rolls her eyes. 

“It’s not my fault there are tons of windy roads, that’s just how the Pacific Northwest is babe,” Pinoe says as she cuddles up to Sue who’s still playfully batting at her. 

“Windy roads don’t equal you hitting every guardrail with our rental,” 

“It was not every guardrail, it was one as we crossed over into Oregon!” 

Tobin looks back and forth between her friends and for a moment she forgets they’re even at a nudist resort. It’s nice to have time for themselves, for friendship. She doesn’t forget for long though as their waiter comes up. A nudist cafe is interesting to say the least. He’s wearing an apron with a name tag on it reading Callium. And nothing under it. His hair is pulled back into a slick man bun, and his chest is neatly trimmed under the apron. 

“Hi everyone! I’m Callium, a long time server here. I also help cook in the back. Let me know what you’re interested in today, we do run a discount for groups who participate in naturalism with us. It’s our way of saying thank you, for welcoming us into your lives and trusting us with your bodies.” He introduces himself and pulls out a tiny notepad to write their orders on. Megan straightens up, grinning at the man. She thumbs through her menu, ordering a patty melt. Kling orders a salad and water. Christen also orders a salad, Tobin opting for a burger along with Sue. 

“Do we get the discount if I strip now?” Pinoe wonders out loud, tugging at her collar once Callium leaves. Sue groans, 

“I’m withholding if you do.” She warns. Christen is glancing around at the nude families, strangely feeling like they’re the odd ones out. Which is so ridiculous in her mind. 

“I am really sorry that we booked this, again. Like there wasn’t a refund policy, and the owner has been through some hard times.” Christen says while taking a sip of water. 

“I mean we’re all adults. The human body isn’t weird. Maybe this is a good test, like our own tolerances. It’s weird but only if we let it be you know?” Kling suggests. She has a point, each of the women knowing that this was a true test of their acceptance for all. Nudism was just different to them, but not disgusting or awful. 

“Look I love you guys. But I think if you saw my bare ass we wouldn’t be friends anymore.” Tobin points out, sinking down into her seat. Sue guffaws at her, rolling her eyes. 

“Heath? You are aware you have no ass, right?” She questions, making the entire table erupt in laughter. Tobin glares, looking at her fiancée joining in on the fun at her expense. The group has a great meal together. Ali & Ash FaceTime them while they check into an airport hotel. Seeing as they’re flying all the way from Florida, there wasn’t much of a direct flight. So they made the decision to spend one night together at an airport and fly in the next morning.

Soft Christmas music began to pour through the resort, signaling the start of the Christmas tree lighting. Callium collected their bills (along with a wink and a promise from Pinoe that she would be getting that discount) and sent them on their way to the lobby. 

“Wow…” Christen pauses in her tracks at the sheer height of the tree. The crisp smell of the pine tree invades her senses like the pungent smell of a cooking roast would. It’s magnificent. Tobin bumps into her fiancée gently, realizing how she’s frozen in awe. 

“Now that is a Christmas tree.” Tobin grins at it. She can see the ropes of lights wrapped around it, and the shiny ornaments scattered along the branches. A few ornaments were hand made, clearly part of their community. Some were modeled nude figures, which put the situation in perspective to Tobin. As an artist, she has always loved nude portraits and realizes that if she were to shun nudism, then the tasteful nudity she enjoys in her artistry would be hypocritical. 

“You know we really outta just strip,” Pinoe suggests as the hall crowds up with regulars who are clearly nude and comfortable. Obviously, they had no obligation to strip. But it felt awkward regarding how many others were starting to stand beside them nude. 

“We were once like you. It takes a little bit, but I promise you that you’ll love the freedom. And you can still accessorize.” A young mother says as she holds her son close to her while watching the lights. Tobin wraps her arm around Christen’s waist, trying to just focus on the Christmas spirit. The ceremony is beautiful. Rafael had musicians playing live songs, a tray of hot cocoa and cookies passed around, and he lit the tree up with a powerful extension cord. Ribbons of white lights, pink lights, rainbow lights, and blue lights covered the giant tree. It was at least 10 ft or more, thankfully the resort has tall ceilings, and it was a thick tree with several branches. 

“Damn shame Ali and Ash are missing this. It’s beautiful.” Sue comments, kissing Megan’s forehead as they lean in close. Kling lets out a playful, exaggerated sigh at the couple, pouting that she’s single this year. 

“I hate to say it but those figurines are beautiful,” Christen murmurs against Tobin’s shoulder. The brunette hums in agreement, her hand sliding down Christen’s waist gently.

“You know they reminded me of the figures we use for portraits,” Tobin says as she takes a cup of hot cocoa to sip on. She raises a brow at the paper cup, noting the marshmallows and whipped cream on top of the hot cocoa she expected to be half watered down nestle mix. 

“Yo Toby, you should do commissions here. For portraits. Free nude figures!” Megan says playfully from beside her. Tobin straightens and sighs. 

“Fuck off Pinoe, besides I haven’t painted a nude figure since like a college art class.” She groans, feeling Kling pinch her shoulder. “Not even Christen?” the short haired woman jokes earning a pinch back. 

“Art class is more like the professor saw you and the girls tagging up the soccer house and staged an intervention.” Kling teases, ruffling Tobin’s hair before stealing a cookie from her plate. Christen’s brow raises, slightly confused. 

“It’s not even a story. We were told we could paint inside the house but one day we went a little wild with a spray can on the outside. Instead of reporting us for graffiti, Ms. Dalloway enrolled me in her second semester Art: Expression of the mind course. Got an A.” Tobin explains before she starts whistling along to the Christmas music being played. Christen chuckles, kissing Tobin’s cheek at the ridiculous but very on brand story. 

“Excuse me?” The entire group paused their mingling to look at a rather young nude woman who had her body covered in tattoos. “Are you guys mistake lodgers?” 

Christen feels under the spotlight and nods, “Yeah but honestly it’s welcoming here. Not too bad. Just not where we expected we would be spending Christmas.”

She’s all too aware that the woman realized due to their clothing, they weren’t supposed to be here. It makes Christen feel uneasy and out of place, even though she knows that she has no obligation to strip. 

“Well I hope by the end of your time here you’ll be free with us even if it’s just for an hour. And I know you’re probably not about any of this, and it’s fine. But you know I’m queer and I found this experience to be so freeing for my body. When you’re not wearing clothing, you aren’t facing patriarchal expectations of preforming femininity. I may look like a traditional woman in the buff but that isn’t all there is to me.” She says, stretching a hand out to shake Christen’s. The tanned woman nods, eyes tracing the tattoos. She actually understands what the tattooed woman is saying, and feels it resonates in a spot of hers for sure. The tattooed woman leaves with a wave and a wink, head of long teal hair following her as she goes. 

“That is a very excellent point,” Pinoe says with a ‘pop’ as she sucks on a candy cane. Sue grumbles about still not stripping as they turn away. 

“Night night peeps, see you in the AM for some fresh powder yeah?” Sue checks as she heads toward the elevator. The crew all wave them off, feeling the night grow sluggish. The music is dulling and the younger lodgers are heading towards bed. 

“You know what the tattoo girl said was right. Like it’s pretty rebellious actually. The whole thing. And like you ever wanna just be a Greek god stunting around nude?” Kling asks mindlessly, running a hand through her cropped hair. Tobin shakes her head, 

“I’m uh good. Not all of God’s gifts have to be shared with everyone.” She says, a bit on edge of the whole conversation. She digs up the key from her pocket, dangling it between her forefinger and thumb. “Bed anyone?” 

“Alright. Peace out lovers. I’m gonna mingle with the cool adults.” Kling throws up a peace sign as Tobin and Christen head back to the elevator. They make it up to the bed and Tobin closes the door before taking a deep breath. 

“Hard day?” Christen teases, turning around to pull out some sleepwear. Tobin rolls her eyes, coming up to Christen’s back and sliding her hands around her waist. 

“Mmph.” 

“What was that Toby?” 

“I got to see naked bodies all day long but none of them were even hot.” Tobin sighs dramatically, making Christen straighten up and spin in her arms. She narrows her green eyes for a moment, then bursts into giggles. 

“It’s your own fault, Tobin!” Christen says between laughs as she turns to pepper kisses on the winger’s neck. Tobin shivers, closing her eyes at the touch of Christen’s lips. 

“I know, but the reason I was so excited for this trip was to see  _ you _ naked.” Tobin pouts her lower lip out, tugging on Christen’s sweater with her left hand. Christen gives in, letting Tobin pull the top off and throw it to the ground. Their lips meet delicately, tasting of peppermint and chocolate. So warm, so bright. Tobin’s right hand snuck into Christen’s hair, threading a curl between her index and forefinger. The kiss is deepened with tongue, and quickly Tobin’s top is on the ground. 

“Is this what you were looking for?” Christen asks playfully, stepping back and out of her leggings. She’s standing in a pair of plaid red and green lingerie. The boy shorts are see-through, and the bralette has small ruffles at the bottom. 

“Christmas lingerie?” Tobin questions with a grin while Christen reaches out to smack her. 

“Oh? Did I forget to take something off?” Christen feigns innocence at her lingerie, acting like she didn’t wear it on purpose to drive Tobin crazy. And oh was it driving the lanky brunette wild.

Tobin takes a heavy breath, her hand going to the strap of the bralette. She flicks it gently against Christen’s warm skin. 

“Think you might have missed a thing or two,” Tobin replies breathlessly, eyes watching the shivers roll through Christen. She leans in to pepper kisses along Christen’s soft skin, trailing from the top of her shoulder down to her cleavage. She can feel the warmth from Christen, and smiles against the curve of her breast. 

“Fuuuck..” Christen moans, threading her fingers through Tobin’s hair as she unclips the bralette, letting her breasts hang loose. Quickly Tobin latches her mouth onto her nipple, sucking, getting it hard. Christen is whining now, feeling wetness pooling at Tobin’s ministrations. Tobin’s left hand goes to her neglected breast, circling and pinching the brown nub. 

“Look at how well you’re taking this baby,” Tobin husks, nipping the firm skin before leaving love bites on her chest. She can see the purple marks forming across Christen’s tanned skin and bites back a moan. Tobin stands up, lips meeting Christen’s again. It’s a bruising kiss, with teeth and tongue. Tobin’s hands are all over her, and settle on her hips. Thumbs under the lingerie panties. She pushes Christen back with pressure on her hip bones until she stumbles into the bed. Christen needs no direction, immediately helping Tobin lower the panties. 

“This all for me?” Tobin asks as her brown eyes widen, seeing the way Christen’s thighs spread open for her. There’s wetness collecting on her folds, threatening to spill down her upper thighs like a trickling river. 

“Yes Tobes,” Christen moans, bucking her hips down into the sheets in frustration as she expectantly waits for Tobin’s touch. The brunette sits on her knees, fingertips trailing along Christen’s smooth legs. 

“You sure it’s not for those naked bodies out there?” She teases, jerking a thumb back at the door to mean the rest of the nudist lodgers. Christen turns pink, stuttering. 

“You think—I, no Tobes, just you.” She’s flushed and her eyes meet Tobin’s heavy lidded ones, deep sea green staring straight at her. 

Tobin raises a brow at the stuttering, knowing how she can make Christen into a mess. “Mmph just me huh?” She repeats with a grin. Tobin leans forward, finally using her index finger to gently circle Christen’s wetness. She’s going slow and steady, knowing that it drives Christen insane. She can already tell with the buck of her hips that her fiancee is impatient. She spreads Christen’s folds, dipping to slide her tongue through the overwhelming sweet musky wetness. 

“Oh  _ shit _ ,” Christen whines, her hands gripping Tobin’s head, pushing her closer. Her tongue swirls playfully, dipping into her entrance for a quick teasing fuck. 

“You taste so good baby girl,” Tobin sighs, pulling back and feeling the wetness on her chin. Christen sits up, pulling her closer and kissing her with tongue. She can taste herself on Tobin and it finds wetness coiling in her core. “So beautiful, so hot,” 

Tobin trails her fingers back down to Christen’s cunt, feeling how ready she is. Her lips go back to pressing kisses on the woman’s hips. Her warm, bucking tanned hips. 

“Tobin I  _ need _ ,” Christen cried out as her back arched up. She’s panting with dark curls sticking to her sweat filled brow, hands grasping at sheets as if bracing for impact and finally—just finally her need is filled. 

Tobin slips her middle finger in, swirling around her inner walls and curling. She pumps in and out for a few moments, testing how Christen responds. 

“Fuck baby, you’re dripping,” Tobin moans as she watches the wetness just pour out from her folds. She leans in, taking a small lick at the flesh. Tobin adds a second finger, hearing Christen inhale sharply at the addition. 

It won’t take much longer, Tobin knows, and she crawls herself higher to hover above Christen’s writhing body. She can see the clenching, the panting, and hear her swears. 

“Faster!” Christen cries out, feeling her peak coming. Tobin obliges but with a smirk on her lips. She kisses Christen’s jaw, mouthing softly. 

“This is gonna feel so good,” the winger promises as she suddenly stops. Christen lets out an anguished whine at the sudden loss of touch. She can feel her clit throbbing and her walls clenching to reach for it. 

“Babe, please,” Christen sighs out in bliss, her arms holding Tobin’s warm body tight to her chest. She can feel Tobin’s hardened nipples through her sleep tee and all she wants to do is lick them. Tobin mouths at her neck, humming and sending vibrations down Christen’s chest. 

“You’re so beautiful, sculpted from god,” She murmurs while pulling back to hover on her elbows. Tobin finally places her tongue back on Christen’s dripping pussy, nosing at her clit to work her back up. As soon as her moans start, Tobin brings her two fingers back into play. She’s thrusting,  _ hard _ . 

“Oh my fuck—  _ Tobin _ !” Christen cries out as she finally hits her peak. She comes tumbling through it with clenched thighs, arched back, and incoherent cries. Her eyes shut tight as she cums. 

Tobin wipes her mouth off with the back of her hand, sitting up on her knees between Christen’s thighs while she recovers. Christen glances up, and sees Tobin’s shy brown eyes acting as if she hadn’t just committed the most sultry, sexy crime by making her cum that hard and edging her. 

“You know, I think that one of us is wearing far too many clothes…”

-

“Oh thank god you’re here. I can not wait for another night of gay fucking asmr, really.” Kling says as they greet Ali and Ashlyn in the lobby that morning. 

“You were three rooms away Kling. I doubt you heard us specifically. Other people are here.” Tobin defends herself with a huff, going to hug Ali and Ash. 

“Toby, the only other people on our floor are an elderly couple who would probably break a hip doing what y’all did.” Megan points out, ruffling Tobin’s beanie covered head. Christen looks away in embarrassed silence, not wanting them to know they were loud last night. 

“It’s not our fault you’re single Kling, you have a pick of naked women here. Take advantage of Toby’s fuck up.” Ashlyn says as she pulls her luggage towards the elevator with Ali in tow. 

“We’re gonna be at the triangle slope to start. Meet you there, and we get free rentals for the first slope. Just mention you’re part of the Heath party!” Christen reminds them as she well, waddles, with her gear to follow Tobin and the rest out to the ski slopes. 

Christen, in her ever loving California way, was perhaps overdressed for this slope. Especially considering it’s a nude one. There are plenty of warming stations in the ski slope areas which provide first aid, hand warmers, hot water bottles, parkas, and water. Their goal is to make sure anyone nude skiing stays safe. The two Californians in the party are covered in puffer jackets with hoodies under with thermal long sleeves and snow pants on. Tobin meanwhile was in just a snow jacket & pants with a long sleeve under. It’s honestly not as frigid as expected, since the perfect ski weather is of course a sunny day with fresh powder. 

“Oh no ugly naked guy at 4 o’clock,” Megan groans to the group as she glances at a man with a long beard to his belly, bright red cheeks, and a bright red helmet approaching the slope. He wasn’t exactly ‘ugly’ per say but he did have a peculiar look about him that Tobin couldn’t put her finger on. 

“It’s a nudist camp. Get used to it bud.” Sue grumbles, attaching her skis. The slope itself wasn’t too difficult, and served as a reminder course for most of the team. Christen wouldn’t admit how many times she accidentally went backwards before Tobin came to her rescue after going down the slope multiple times. Ashlyn and Tobin raced through the fresh powder a couple times, gaining speed and doing a few jumps when they could. 

Ugly naked guy comes barreling down the slope, all things considered, and immediately fails his landing at Tobin’s feet. 

“ _ Shit _ . Oh shit. He might be hurt,” Tobin gasps as she watches his landing go wrong. He angles his skis at just the wrong moment, leaving him tumbling into the snow.  _ Well that’s what you get for calling him ugly naked guy _ .

“He landed at your feet, it’s your naked guy now.” Megan remarks, sliding over. She glances over at the sunken in snow where he lay. “Sue and I will go to one of the warming tents for help. Try to get him up though,” 

Tobin bites back a snarky remark for Megan, and focuses her energy on the man at her feet. She hunches down on her knees, peering into his human shaped hole. 

“You okay dude?” She calls, reaching out and touching his back with her glove. Ugly naked guy rolls onto his side, grimacing. 

“You’re the Heath party? Word gets by fast when you aren’t one of us,” he explains, seeing Tobin’s brows rise as she removes her goggles. 

“Yup. Tobin Heath at your service sir,” She chuckles, trying to gauge his injury. “You think you can get up? Grab my hand,”

He winces as he reaches his right hand out, his left shoulder clearly causing him pain. Tobin helps him to his feet, and he can lean on his ski poles as crutches until help comes. 

Megan arrives with a slope worker just in time, because Tobin can see the ugly red and purple bruises forming on his skin. Not to mention the chill he must have from falling naked into the snow. 

“Looking like a dislocated shoulder huh Nicholas?” The slope worker says, handing the naked man a hot water bottle. Nicholas nods, wincing at his pain. 

“Just couldn’t stick my landing I’m afraid Casey,” He laments, taking a deep breath. “Thankful for miss Heath over here.” 

Tobin’s bashful, shaking her head as she adjusts her snowboard. “Just Tobin is fine. It was nothing, he landed at my feet. You should go rest up, those bruises are gonna be gnarly.” She adds. Nicholas scoffs, stroking his long white beard. 

“Oh no...I do this every year. I plan everything around it, make sure that all my workers get the product out and ready so I can just spend the day up here. Not so graceful on my feet, but I’m used to the bruises and the aches. Comes with skiing like I do--say you should try it. Your last day here. It's freeing.” He replies while wobbling off into the lodge to warm up. Tobin takes a breath, shaking her head. She knows he means it well but she can not imagine it for herself still. She snowboards down the rest of the slope, meeting Christen at the bottom after catching some great air. 

Christen’s got her helmet off at her side and a cup of warm cider in her hands while she talks with Ali and Ash. The pair had started remodeling their Florida home, and were showing pictures while they waited for Megan and Sue to finish the slope themselves. 

“How was he? We had to keep going so we didn’t block up the path, it seemed like Casey had it all together.” Christen asks as she offers Tobin a sip of her cider. The brunette takes a heavy sip, letting the warm spiced liquid cover her dry throat. 

“Oh he’s fine. Just bruised as hell. It’s gonna be a rough night for Nick.” Tobin comments, handing the cup back over to her fiancee. Ashlyn lets out a low whistle, 

“Listen. The bodies here? Kinda gorgeous but you’d have to pay me to injure myself naked on a slope like this. The hell are these people thinking?”

Christen hums, sinking her boots into the snow a bit more as she leans against her skis. She looks out at the groups of nude people having the time of their life frankly on the slopes. There’s a family with their child at the bunny slope, making snow angels and drinking cocoa after the toddler falls quite a few times. 

“Honestly, I think they’re used to it. Nick said something about how he always falls. Just comes with living freely.” Tobin ads.

Fresh powder sprays at their backs as Megan and Sue arrive at the bottom of the slope. A few choice curses are let out and the group turns around. Megan takes off her helmet, bright pastel pink hair catching the glint of sunlight. She scoffs, her hands going up in disbelief.

“You know we could end all of this wondering if we just--”

_ “MEGAN. _ ”

\--

The group spends the rest of their day curled up in Kling’s bedroom (the only one Kling remarks that hasn’t had “any sexual fluids on it,”) watching Christmas movies. It’s very chill, Sue bringing out some gourmet popcorn they purchased on their way up the mountain and Megan spiking their hot cocoa with irish cream. They talk over the movies too and talk about their future ideas for Re. Megan had reached out to her twin about making some Re x Mendi products for overall wellness with Mendi having a focus on athlete recovery and Re wanting to bridge a gap with customers they think Mendi might be missing out on. 

At some point, they’re all a little tipsy by now, and Christen lays on her back with her head on Tobin’s lap. “I think that we need to let go of our judgements this year.” She says out loud to the whole bedroom. Tobin stops stroking her curls, and leans over her face with her brows furrowed. 

“I mean...that is what Jesus would want sure…” Tobin starts to say, but taps Christen’s nose. “What do you mean Chris?”

Sue gets up from her spot on the floor, hands on her hips. “Oh no. No she means those judgements,” She points out at the door to mean the rest of the nudist lodge, “and as the Jew here, you can not speak for what your Jesus would want from me.” Sue is firm in her conviction, pushing her long hair back behind her ears. 

Megan is up and next to her in an instant, brows raised over bright brown eyes. She’s grinning because she knows what Christen’s talking about. It’s been her idea since the start. Kling groans, throwing a m&m at Christen to get her to keep talking. “What the hell does that mean Christen?”

The curly haired woman in question eats the m&m, pulls herself up from Tobin’s lap, stretching out and yawning. She runs a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath in. “What I mean,” Christen starts to say while standing up and grabbing a water, “is that it's Christmas eve and we’ve been assholes this weekend. I’ve been an asshole this weekend, and I think that we should do better. We have to let something go and stay in this year and it’s our judgements. And Sue, you do celebrate Christmas too so you’re not getting out of this.”

Ali starts to open her mouth to argue, since she and Ash had only arrived this morning but Ashlyn covers her mouth with her hand. “Listen to Pressi. She’s onto something.”

Tobin blinks, swallowing roughly as she realizes just what Christen is talking about. “Chris, _ baby _ , I think that we can let go of that without, like having to actually-”

“Yes. We owe it to them. We stayed here after making such a fuss and now we’ve been anti-social in our rooms all day because we don’t want to face the nudists. Which is such bullshit.” Christen argues, facing the entire bedroom. Ashlyn nods along with her in agreement.

“We’ve really been assholes. I mean… it’s Christmas eve. There’s movies in the lodge, and puzzles, and games and we’re sitting here getting wasted-”

“Tipsy Ash. Just tipsy.” Ali interjects with a brow raised. She takes Ashlyn’s cup from her. 

“--Okay getting tipsy while we could be mingling downstairs and celebrating and having fun. This is not a Christmas celebration. What about the hot tubs? We can hang. I miss y’all while we’re in Florida damnit.” Ashlyn continues, getting up and taking off an oversized sweater to reveal an undershirt. “Let’s fucking strip and have some Christmas cheer.”

Tobin groans, grabbing Pinoe’s sleeve as the pink haired woman claps in excitement. “Megan, if you let any proof of this trip live online, I am going to haunt you when I die.”

“You think I won’t die before you, old lady?” Megan turns around and asks with a concerned expression, then blinks it away and focuses on Sue who’s asking her to keep her cell in the room. 

-

The entire group strips and heads downstairs. Christen spends the whole elevator ride nervously tugging at her thighs, looking for nonexistent dress hems to pull down. Tobin stands with her arms crossed over her breasts, feeling out of place. Ashlyn and Megan are fairly confident, leaning against the elevator walls nonchalantly. Kling is running her hands through her hair, trying to make sure the spray in it is sticking up. Ali is holding her arms around herself similarly to Tobin. 

They make their way into the lodge lobby, seeing grand plates of cookies and snacking crackers for the holiday along with staff wearing elf hats and caroling with the youngsters. Everyone was having such a great time.

“Merry Christmas Eve everyone,” Rafael says with a wink as he notices them all undressed. He knew it in his heart that they would change their mind before their weekend was up. “We have champagne in the cafe for anyone interested. Food will be coming out every hour we love to feed everyone, and the slopes are closing soon but our hot tubs are open.” 

Christen waves at Rafael, saying hello and thanking him for the information. She stays beside Tobin the whole night, drinking champagne and having conversations with more lodge members who are being more friendly because they’re all nude. She meets a couple of women who work at a new fabric factory north of Chicago, who might be interested in helping Re out. They’re only at this resort because their other friend is on assignment for a magazine on writing about bizarre holiday resorts. Tobin talks to a man who runs a gallery in Arizona, he is up visiting because he had wanted to see the space and how it was decorated, plus he loves skiing. 

“I have to keep reminding Ash not to get handsy,” Ali sighs as she wanders over to grab some cookies near where Christen and Tobin are just hanging out. Christen groans, 

“I don’t need that visual Ali,”

“Neither do these children!” Ali huffs, drinking her champagne, following Tobin’s gaze out to the window where snow keeps falling. “Oh shit. That’s a lot of snow.”

“What if we get stuck here and they won’t want us to change back into clothes?” Tobin whines, nibbling on a sugar cookie. Christen sighs, shaking her head. 

“It’s not that much snow. We can still go into the hot tubs.” She points out only to be met with Megan striding over with confidence and announcing the hot tubs are closing out of snow concerns. 

“I’m really glad that I caught up with you bunch again,” Rafael says while scooping himself some punch. “I was worried that you might stay up in your rooms to avoid people well like us,”

Tobin’s face burns and she decides to speak first. 

“We um...we decided to let go of our judgements. In the holiday spirit you know.” She replies with a sigh. She’s still not entirely comfortable but she does know that Rafael looks delighted at them. 

“That is a very wise thing to do Tobin. It’s honorable. Have you met my wife? Scilia?” He asks, pointing out a woman in the crowd of carolers. The group shakes their head, watching him call her over. She has long raven black hair, and almond shaped brown eyes. 

“Oh you must be the Heath party! Rafa told me all about your mishaps but I’m glad we convinced you to stay. This has been my favorite place every year. I’m so glad my hubby was able to own it after the other owners left.” Scilia says warmly, hugging each woman warmly. 

“He’s made it somewhere special, that’s for sure.” Christen comments, taking a deep breath in.

There’s nowhere else she would rather be than at this dumb skii lodge with her chosen family, that’s for sure. She couldn’t do the holiday without Megan’s confidence even while she starts a small fire on one of the covered patio grills. Or Ashlyn& Ali finding the best alcohol at the party downstairs. Or Kling and her dozens of flirty girls. And Tobin holding her hand while meeting others, calling her fiancee, and being so kind. 

“If you don’t mind, we like to do a celebration of first time guests. Gather around the tree!” Rafael says merrily, holding up a digital camera. Christen reaches for Tobin’s hand and the woman groans playfully, “Once again I did not think this is how my naked body would end up in photos this weekend,”

Megan tugs Sue along, standing along the side of the tree. Kling is in the middle with Tobin to her left side, and Christen next to her. Ali and Ash are behind Christen, in a window between her and Tobin. 

“Say Merry Christmas!”

-

The christmas card was then printed out and put up on their first timers board, and handed to each woman to keep. The grand clock in the lodge strikes midnight and the party goers gasp realizing how fast time has flown. The teal haired woman points at the back door that leads to the slopes, 

“It’s tradition, we run outside and streak in the moonlight. Just for fun, since you know this is one of the only places we can be this free. Merry Christmas!” She shouts, running towards the door as the rest of the resort does. 

Christen furrows her brow, biting her lip. “One last judgement cast aside guys?”

“You think I’m streaking out there?” Sue asks dryly, while Megan nudges her heavily. “Ahem! You are. We all are. Let’s suck it up buttercups!”

“I haven’t gone streaking since I was in college,” Ashlyn groans, eyeing the champagne on the table. She takes a quick chug, despite Ali’s side eye. “I am not as drunk as I was that night.”

“The things I do for love,” Tobin scoffs, walking with Christen towards the door. She looks worried at Christen’s goosebumps, nipples hardened by the cold. With one deep breath she slides open the door and runs out into the powdery snow.

The snow is shining with the reflection of the moon, glinting off of tree tops. There are dozens of bodies in the snow. Every shape and size. They dance, laughing at the snowflakes covering the tips of their noses. Pearlescent skin and deep ebony glisten alongside one another. Rafael has brought out a stereo for old times sake, playing jingle bell rock on it. Christen tackles her fiancee playfully in the snow, feeling the heat from their bodies against each other.

“Merry Christmas babe,” Tobin chuckles deeply, the vibrato of her voice strumming against Christen’s sternum. Snowflakes trickle down between them, falling in Christen’s curls and lining the tops of Tobin’s long eyelashes. 

“Merry Christmas my nudist lodge scheduling idiot.” Christen giggles, closing her eyes at Tobin’s shocked gasp and playful nudge. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at cozydownpour on tumblr :)


End file.
